


Developing Relationships (And How to Not Notice Them)

by httpsawesome



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Oblivious these two, Steve gets mentioned in a passing sentence but just assume hes gay too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpsawesome/pseuds/httpsawesome
Summary: Peggy and Angie are best of friends, but somehow their relationship slowly morphed into something more than that. It was both very obvious and a complete surprise.Sapphic September Day 2 - Best Friends to Lovers





	Developing Relationships (And How to Not Notice Them)

**Author's Note:**

> ill do more but idk my schedule. i did this instead of my math homework due tomorrow at midnight lol.

They’ve been friends for so long that it was impossible to tell when the switch happened. When their intimacy went from platonic to romantic. When the feelings developed below the surface and without permission from either of them. Individually, they thought of the moments where, in hindsight, they should have noticed it wasn’t what it seemed. 

  
  


They met while in their first year of highschool, when Peggy had just moved into the states and she was briefly the most popular girl because of her accent. A lot of boys paid her a lot of attention, but that attention was put to rest when she shut them down and talked about things that boys did not like. 

She met Angie in theater club, and something clicked. They were inseparable. They did approximately 25 duo scenes together, both comedic and dramatic, and even when they did monologues they found a way to tie them together.

  
  
  


They had sleepovers from time to time, and they spent significantly less time talking about the boys they liked than Angie had thought they were supposed to. Even when Angie had purposefully steered the conversations that way, Peggy had nothing to add and Angie didn’t have enough to say to keep her own interest.   

But that doesn’t mean that they didn’t talk until the crack of dawn about everything and anything.

“Hey,” Peggy yawned as she stood in the doorway, wearing pajamas she borrowed from Angie. “I just realized I forgot my toothbrush. Can I borrow yours?”

“That’s gross.” She said because she thought she was supposed to. “But sure. Toothpaste is in the first drawer on the right.” She added, because it seemed grosser to force her to go to bed without brushing her teeth.

Besides, kissing is just as gross right? Not that she has experience in that field, but if people are fine with kissing then she’s fine with this.

  
  
  


When they were juniors they went on a school field trip to Washington. Angie had spent the week before being pestered every single day by a guy that desperately wants to go on a date with her, not taking no for an answer. He had approached her while their group was at the Washington Monument. 

“You’re just so beautiful.” He started, blowing hot breath in her face. 

“Thanks, my father never allowed me to look in a mirror in case it made me vain so I had no idea how I looked.” Against her better judgement, she let him stop her from walking with the group. They were slowly becoming separated together.

He had grabbed her hands in an attempt in a romantic gesture, but before Angie could pull away he was leaning in.

“Hey,” They were interrupted by a British accent. The accent was joined by Peggy, in a leather jacket and red lipstick. “What’s going on here?”

The interruption caused the boy to lean back but not unclasp their hands, which Angie had to pull away with significant force to finally get free. The only way she was successful is that fact that his palms were sweaty enough to prevent a severely tight grip, thank goodness.

“We were in the middle of a conversation.” He glared.

Peggy, for some reason, put her arm around Angie’s shoulders. It was. . . surprisingly comfortable. “It didn’t look like a lot of fun to me.”

“It was a private conversation!” His cheeks turned slightly pink in anger. “You shouldn’t have been looking.”

“I’m always looking when it comes to my girl, I have to make sure she isn’t going to get left behind.” She smirked. “Next stop is the museum, and I wanted to get you something nice from the gift shop.” She turned to Angie for that line and had a look in her eyes that said ‘play along if you want to get out of this’.

Ohhhh. Angie gets it now! Alright, playing along. She’s got this, let’s go.

Before she could say anything that wasn’t completely drenched in shock and would have definitely ruined the plan, he spoke up again.

“If you’re really dating, then prove it.” He looked smug, like he trapped them in a corner.

Is that really the best he could do? It’s not hard at all to kiss someone for an act, she’s done it countless times for Music Man.

“So you can jerk off to it later?” Peggy asked him as Angie turned her head in preparation. “Piss off, we don’t owe you shit.” And they walked off satisfyingly

That works perfectly well too, so Angie doesn’t understand why she has a tinge of disappointed settling in her stomach. Best to repress that and not think about it later. .

  
  
  
  


Years later, they were still together in town but attending different colleges. Peggy’s parents had begged her to think about going back to London to further her education, but just like her accent, Brooklyn has become as big of a part of her as original home and she couldn’t leave it behind.

“You know,” Angie said around a cherry lollipop, as they were sitting together trying to understand how to avoid student loans like the plague. “We can get more financial aid if we’re married.”

“Would that work if we attend different schools?” She asked, not at all phased at the idea of being married.

“I think it has more paperwork involved, but its still totally possible.” She shrugged. “Plus we can always get divorced when we finish our degrees, so no harm no fowl.”

Later that afternoon they went down to the courthouse to make it official, and even later they went to the financial aid office down at the school to make it profitable. It was probably their best economic decision they had made ever since they found out how to get 10 bucks worth of food from Mcdonalds without paying for it. (Hint: It involved their friend Steve, who was working there at the time but hated it and desperately wanted to get fired.)

  
  
  
  


So they found themselves, living together in an apartment with one other roommate, 25 and each dedicated to their careers but still finding the time to eat chinese and watch bad reality TV ever so often, when Peggy brought it back up.

“You know,” She said carefully, as if she spent quite a bit thinking about this. “We’re still married.”

“You guys are married?!” Rose asked, spilling lo mein on the carpet.

“No, we got divorced a year ag-” Angie stopped when she remembered that one Sunday they planned to get a divorce, but she had come down with a migraine and Peggy didn’t want her to be moving around so they had to cancel it. They never talked about trying it again. “Huh, we are still married.”

Peggy nodded and took a bit of her general’s chicken to avoid saying something. Angie was about to say something about being free next weekend to try again when Rose interrupted.

“So first of all, I want to hear the whole story, but more importantly I want to know why you guys aren’t wearing your rings.”

They did have rings to wear in public just to keep up appearances, but they were cheap and not rather pretty. Peggy claimed that it turned her finger green but Angie thinks that’s just something she wants to complain about for hours on end. Either way, it isn’t pleasant to wear.

“I do have some money saved up, and I was thinking that, even though it’s incredibly trendy right now and we both hate that, a rose-gold one would look really pretty on you, Ang.”

“Rose gold, huh?” She smiled. “I guess it’s high time you make an honest woman out of me yet.”

They smiled lovingly as Rose yelled at the screen, something about a bachelor choosing the wrong person or something like that, neither of them were listening.


End file.
